Anything Except That
by Silarcta
Summary: Vexen says he can do anything so Zexion decides to do a nasty bet with him. Lemon[VexenMarluxia]. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. The Bet

Anything Exept That By The Crimson Luna Diviner 

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Kingdom Hearts seeing the game isn't loaded with yaoi. I feel so diiirrrty…

Rating: M

Genre: General/Romance

Summary: Vexen says he can do anything so Zexion decides to do a nasty bet with him. Lemon Vexen/Marluxia.

History: So I was just lost in my own thoughts the other day. Vexen seems like a nobody who exclaims he can do anything… hmm… and then the nasty thoughts started to pop up of course. I can't write _anything_ without yaoi it seems! Gawd it makes me angry!! But hell, I still like to write it! And since my last two fics were Xemnas/Sephiroth and Saïx/Xemnas I decided to do my second Vexen/Marluxia. My head is exploding with ideas lately! Gawk!! Emergency exits are on the top left and right corner of your screen; please remain seated during the fic. Seatbelts are required during heavy fluff and major OOC'ness. This weak excuse for another lemon is sponsored by The Crimson Luna Diviner corp.

* * *

Zexion was tapping his fingers impatiently against the surgery table in the laboratory of Castle Oblivion.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I am," Vexen snapped back. He was in the middle of the construction of his Riku replica.

"I've never seen you do anything this complicated before…" Zexion sounded like he couldn't care less, as always. Vexen on the other hand sounded annoyed, like always.

"Hah, this is simple."

"You sure?"

"I can do anything."

"Oh really?" A sudden curiosity came to Zexion's voice.

"It will take some time, but the replica will be finished _and_ working."

"Ah, but I was talking about generally… Anything?"

"Anything."

"Geez. And when did you become mister omnipotent?"

"Shut it."

"I'd like to see you try hitting on Marluxia…! But no one can do that and keep their head." Zexion bit back a laugh. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Why would I ever do that?!" Vexen's voice was rising. He was clearly angry.

"Oh, touchy! I dunno. You think you could do it?" His grin widened as the Chilly Academic only grumbled and returned to the replica on the surgery table. "How about a little bet, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Vexen turned towards him. His voice dangerous and his expression sharp.

"I mean, that I wont believe you unless you do the impossible. Hitting on Marluxia."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I will, if you agree to the bet"

Vexen thought for a moment. A moment of peace and quite was very tempting, and he'd at least get away from Zexion if Marluxia killed him out of anger.

"Fine, if you'll never bother me like this again." Vexen couldn't believe he had just agreed to something like this.

"Good. But if you can't do it, and _I_ win, you'll have to admit you're an arrogant liar." Vexen had expected much worse.

"Nothing else?"

"It will be entertaining enough to see flower boy annihilate you after you fail," he snickered. "Take all the time you want for what I care." He went for the door but came to a halt. "Oh, and I almost forgot: no love potions," he snickered.

"Do I look like a person who would use medical interferences?!" Vexen almost yelled. This was way below his level.

X

Time… It was exactly what he needed. The others would start to wonder if he left his quarters too often, and he hadn't really talked to the Graceful Assassin that much after they arrived at Castle Oblivion. At least it was a great plus that they were on each other's good side from before. Damn! He couldn't believe he was walking along one of the deserted corridors of Castle Oblivion planning on how to hit on Marluxia! It was too goddamn awkward! It was infuriating that Zexion had managed to talk him into this! At least it was Marluxia and not any one of the others… okay that thought really freaked him out! Did it matter to him who it was? Quite a lot, a small voice in his head exclaimed. Vexen shaked himself mentally. _Why the hell did you let Zexion talk you into this?!_ And without any reconsideration he punched his fist into the nearest wall earning a big hole in it. He took a deep breath and slid down with his back towards the wall. Why did it upset him so much? If he did manage to get together with Marluxia he could just dump him right after the bet was set. He was in fact higher ranked than number XI… but he was still much stronger than him. Perhaps it'd be for the best just to pull out while the game was good?

"Vexen?" The scientist hurried to his feet. The one time he had an outburst like this, who else than Marluxia had been there to watch?

"XI? What are you doing down here?" he asked, a bit too hurried perhaps. At least he didn't sound as cold as usual.

"I came to see how your project is going, but instead I find you here, wreaking the hallway…" The Graceful Assassin folded his arms and waited for an explanation. Vexen sighed. He did not look Marluxia in the eyes. He was afraid he might blush. Instead he decided to look at the floor.

"It's VI. He's been rather annoying lately."

"So instead of kicking him out of the lab, you decided to let your anger out on the wall?" Marluxia seemed quite amused somehow. Well, Vexen was usually a content nobody as long as he wasn't disturbed during work. It was very unlike him to let his anger out on anything but the source of irritation. Perhaps Vexen had changed since they arrived here. He had been to busy with his mission to actually talk to him. Pity really…

"I dealt with him alright," Vexen scowled. "I just lost control for a second. Never mind."

"Fine by me, but I'd like to see how far the replica has come." Vexen hesitated. He knew he could beat Zexion at this bet if he really tried, but was it worth it? He finally looked up to meet Marluxia's eyes, and Vexen knew, that if he had a heart, it'd be pounding faster than what was good for him at that moment. He reassembled himself.

"It's doing well so far, but Zexion doubts I am capable of finishing it." He gave a low chuckle, unaware that number XI did the same.

"You know I've got fate in you, that's why I ordered you to do it in the first place."

Okay. Something was definitely wrong! When did Marluxia ever become so… nice? It was highly unlike all nobodies, and Marluxia was no exception, especially after he was put in charge of Castle Oblivion.

"Are we going then?" Marluxia asked, a bit sharper. Vexen nodded and took the lead down to the laboratory. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts he'd forgotten that the botanist was waiting for an answer. They walked in silence for some minutes. _Say something!_ Vexen thought. Why was he this nervous? Was he going to go along with the Cloaked Schemer's bet after all?

"I had expected you would be too busy to come down here until the project was finished…" Excellent. Now he sounded like he was accusing number XI for skipping duty. Could this day become any better?

"I had some spare time so I figured I'd take a look. Besides, there isn't really too much to do right now. Our mission hasn't even officially started yet."

"Speak for yourself. This replica has been taking most of my time lately." Vexen had slipped back to his usual, cold tone.

Marluxia bit back a sigh. Vexen was always sounding so rejecting of anything social. It was as if his every word could close the conversation. The Graceful Assassin was surprised he'd even managed to pull five sentences out of him. He wondered if he did it on purpose, or if it had become a habit after being locked up alone in his laboratory for twenty-four hours a day.

"You might want to use this oppertunity to rest up like everybody else. After all, that was our Superior's intensions by sending us here this early."

"I appreciate your concern XI, but the replica won't finish itself and I prefer to keep myself busy."

"I have a name you know," Marluxia said venomously. Vexen was mildly startled by this comment. Fortunately he was walking in front of the botanist so he didn't notice.

"I believe it's just courtesy to call you by number as I am under your charge on this mission?"

"Or do you simply want to remind me that you have a higher ranking?" Marluxia spat back.

"Not really." Finally, Marluxia was behaving more like himself again.

The rest of the walk was conducted in what both thought of as 'awkward silence'. Neither could come up with anything to say, but as they reached the laboratory Marluxia made Vexen explain what he had done so far. He figured it was the first time he'd ever seen Vexen exited about anything. Vexen was very pleased as he held quite a long monologue about the process so far, how he'd done it and what he was going to do. He knew Marluxia didn't understand half of what he was saying, but he was listening, and no one had actually done that since… since before he became a nobody… The thought hit him hard, and he almost felt sad, which only made it worse, knowing he couldn't be sad.

"Is there something wrong?" Vexen became aware that he had paused in the middle of a sentence.

"I was just… thinking." Marluxia gave a sigh.

"Sometimes I believe you think too much," he said. Vexen stared at him. "I'd like you to copy the notes on your progress for me. If you're not going to take this time to rest up, some extra work can't harm."

"The Superior wanted them for later references, didn't he?"

"Yes. And I'd like you to come up to the top floor with them as soon as possible. I probably won't have time to get them myself." Vexen gave a slight nod, and with that, Marluxia left. Vexen was once again alone in his dark quarters but there was one significant difference. Somehow he didn't really have the motivation for returning to his experiment, which was weird. He knew this was the fist time he'd ever experienced this, but why? He couldn't understand it.

X

Three days later Vexen found himself at the top floor of Castle Oblivion, both hands full of notes. He decided he'd jus teleport directly into the Graceful Assassin's room, seeing it was rather difficult to open any doors carrying a great stack of paper. The last thing he wanted was to drop them. He wasn't surprised to find the room crammed with plants and flowers of all different kinds as he arrived. It was, to say the least, a small jungle in there, which (at least to Vexen) seemed far more chaotic and out of order than he would ever allow if he were in charge. He dodged some low hanging vines and found something that might look like a small room; only the walls were made of climbing plants. XI was standing by a table, humming softly as he watered a small pot of forget-me-nots. The Chilly Academic couldn't help but watch for a few minutes how mellow the other seemed in this little garden of his. Vexen had never seen him so peaceful, so calm, even singing slightly, thought what little he could hear of a tone seemed sad. Vexen was mesmerized to say the least, but he tore loose from his thoughts and announced his presence.

"Marluxia, I brought the notes."

The humming immediately stopped and a slightly blushed botanist turned to face him.

"So I see. And you could always consider to knock before you enter."

"Does it matter?" Vexen asked slightly surprised. He was used to people barging in while he was working.

"Yes! Quite a lot in fact!" Marluxia grew one shade of red deeper.

"Is it the singing you mean?" Vexen was still sounding a bit surprised.

"I was humming," Marluxia muttered through gritted teeth.

"I think it was nice." Vexen bit his tongue the instant his words had escaped him. Why was he saying things like that all of a sudden?

"Come on! It's not like all of you aren't making fun of me behind my back!" He sounded exasperated now.

"What do you mean?"

"Calling me names. 'Flower boy', gay. You all think I'm an insufficient leader."

"I don't…"

Marluxia looked at him. There was something hopeless in his eyes.

"…And what if I am?"

"Snap out of it! Firstly, the Superior entrusted this mission to _you_ meaning he knows you're capable of it. Secondly, who cares if some scum like Zexion calls you names? You are a botanist goddamn it! So what if a couple of persons don't respect it as a profession, and… I'm not saying you are, but…" Marluxia took a few steps towards him and he could easily see how glazy his eyes were. "There is nothing wrong in being gay…" Vexen bit his tongue another time.

"You don't know how much it means to me… hearing you say that." XI took another couple of steps followed by an awkward silence. This was it, Vexen thought. He'd either do this now, or he'd pull out of the bet. He made a grimace.

"You couldn't take these notes? They are getting heavy…" Which was quite true. Vexen wasn't a warrior like most of the other members; his strength didn't last forever. Marluxia nodded and reached out to get them, but right before he seized them, the scientist dropped them, paper flying everywhere.

"Don't worry, I'll get them," Marluxia said and sighed. He bent down to get them, but the moment they were at face-level Vexen grabbed hold of Marluxia's cheek. He stared into those sad eyes, cold green meeting glazed blue. _Come on, do something!_ He drew slightly closer, faces only two centimetres away from each other. Was it so wrong to meet those perfect lips just because of a stupid bet? Marluxia knew what was coming and he did not step back, still Vexen didn't do anything. Would he pull back? No. He wouldn't let him. And slowly the Graceful Assassin closed the gap between him and the Chilly Academic, pressing his lips softly against Vexen's. Vexen smiled triumphantly as he tilted his head and deepened their kiss as he felt Marluxia's arms around his waist, pulling him closer, the scientist's hands around the botanist's neck and in his pink hair.

Heaven. There was no other word for it.

X

"You actually _did_ it?" Zexion stared at him in disbelief. "You fucking _kissed Marluxia_?!"

"I did. And not just once either." Vexen was just half-listening to what the Cloaked Schemer said. He was sitting by his desk, staring at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. "And we had a deal, so get lost, will you?" Zexion reassembled his usual potty expression.

"Oh no. You're not done with him yet!" VI didn't have his fun _this_ time, so he would just have to pull it to a level he knew Vexen wouldn't succeed.

"Pardon?" Vexen finally looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"This isn't over yet." That wicked smile was back in place. Vexen on the other hand went icy cold again, his tone deadly.

"If you are saying you want me to fuck him…"

"No, no! Not at all!"

"Good!"

"You will make him fuck _you_!"

"I hope you understand you would have been dead now if it wasn't for our mission?" Vexen snarled.

"Of course I do," Zexion smirked.

"And that I am going to kill you in the most masochistic way when this is over?" Vexen had stood up now and his death-glare could have scared the shit out of anyone.

"Well, if you can make him fuck you that is." And as soon as those words escaped him the Cloaked Schemer made sure to teleport away before Vexen decided to kill him right there.

Vexen couldn't believe what Zexion was saying. How far was he going to pull this? He had been okay with holding and kissing, a part of him had even liked it, but Zexion was practically ordering him around now and if Marluxia found out… there would be hell to pay.

Vexen caught the sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing.

"Is something the matter Vexen?" It was Marluxia, and he looked concerned for a change. Probably because of Vexen's own grim face at the moment.

"I… no, it's nothing," he lied. He expected Marluxia to say something about the replica and leave, but he did the exact opposite. He walked up to Vexen and embraced him, and Vexen returned, burying his face in the other's chest. It was just so damn good to have someone there to hold him.

"It's going to be fine," Marluxia whispered, stroking his hair. "I'll make sure Zexion does not bother you any more."

"How do you know it's Zexion?" Marluxia gave a vague smile and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"It's _always_ Zexion."

"I… suppose you're right." Vexen was in a daze. It felt good, just standing there, being held and slightly cradled by the one nobody he had ever let this close onto him. "…Thank you."

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." Vexen wanted to believe it, but he couldn't. Something told him things would only get worse, and not just this stupid bet. They stood there in each other's arms for some minutes until Vexen spoke again.

"I… should get back to work."

"Mmm… I suppose." But they didn't part, not for another couple of minutes at the sole reason of Marluxia kissing Vexen deep and passionately. They both wanted it to last forever. Still, Vexen had a bad feeling about this. At some point he would have to tell about the bet, for if Zexion beat him at it everything would be ruined. Marluxia would hate him. Well… as much as possible anyway. For if VI understood that Vexen liked Marluxia… The unfamiliar feeling of dread made Vexen pull away.

"I need to get back to work." Marluxia nodded; kissed him one last time and teleported back to the top floor. Vexen was once again left with that damn replica. Why did it feel so good being with Marluxia? He couldn't understand it. _Why_!!

X

Two days had passed with kissing and cuddling. Vexen had never seen himself as a person to make that his favourite hobby, and he'd never believed Marluxia would either, but as the two of them were alone together all self-respect died. It was wonderful. Vexen's cold mask would brake up into a smile every time he saw the Graceful Assassin who did the same, though IV was better at hiding it among others than him. He had personally overheard Axel and Larxene discussing whether their boss was trying to hit on the Chilly Academic. Axel seemed to be amused by the thought but the Savage Nymph didn't sound too pleased about it somehow. Vexen snickered. He was tore out of his thoughts and back to his work as he earned a slight twitch from the replica. He was installing the nerve system, which wasn't too lucky seeing he was still trembling after their last kiss. He just couldn't concentrate. He found himself wondering whether they'd ever have sex. Damn that stupid bet (for something like the billionth time)! He wanted Marluxia, but each time it had been close to happening he had hesitated, not knowing whether it was the bet or his want that pulled him.

Gawd, why hadn't he realized it earlier? It was mainly the bet that kept him from doing it! He was way too distracted to work so he made a decision. He needed to see him again, it didn't matter if it was less than four hours since last time, he needed it _now_. And so he teleported right into Marluxia's room. Marluxia looked up from a report he had received from Larxene and wasn't too surprised at seeing him there. He had already become used to Vexen's sudden appearances.

"Vexen, what a pleasant surprise," he smirked. "I thought you were too busy working?"

"Don't even mention it!" Vexen groaned and dropped down on a nearby couch. "Four more days and the shit is finished!"

"I simply can't wait to see the result of your project," Marluxia answered settling down beside him and kissing his cheek. Vexen smiled and met his lips and they were once again lost in each other. Vexen felt his cloak sliding of his shoulder. Marluxia gently caressed the few inches of bare skin he had revealed. He wouldn't take Vexen until the day he was allowed to, but he could wait. Meanwhile he was quite satisfied with feeling those few inches. He traced his collarbone softly with curled fingers. Vexen gave a quiet moan into Marluxia's mouth, leaned back against the cushions, grabbed the front of his cloak and yanked him down with him. Marluxia gave a triumphant smile and pushed his tongue into Vexen's mouth, tasting his cavern. They broke apart to breath, both panting.

"Marluxia! Zexion told me you wanted to talk about my repo…" Larxene came to a halt at the doorstep. She was stunned, to say the least, seeing the scientist and her boss together like that. Marluxia together with _Vexen_! No! She wouldn't take that! It couldn't be! NO! She stormed out. Vexen swore he could hear faint sobs somewhere from the hallway. Marluxia sighed.

"I suppose I should talk to her," he said and pushed himself off of Vexen. "I'm sorry." He kissed him swiftly and hurried after her. Vexen was disappointed, but he couldn't help but chuckle at Larxene as he pulled up his zipper again. It was a good thing she wasn't able to love Marluxia for real, or Vexen would be in trouble. He probably was anyway. And so he left. _Some other time_, he thought.

* * *

Weeee! I just decided on making this a chappie thingy since it's getting much longer than I ever intended too. This wasn't really supposed to be more than 'bet, kiss, fuck, and ending'. The plan was to end it about two thousand words ago… I'll update as fast as possible, even faster if people review. Gawd, this really is OOC… But trust me, I will make this exiting, so hang on for the next chappie!! And you might not believe it, but I've been reading walkthrough on COM until late at night so I won't break the storyline with the coming stuff!! Gawd it makes me mad when the walkthroughs aren't detailed enough!!! ARG!! 


	2. Together

**Chapter II**

History: Two hours since I posted first chap and one review already! Iiiih! Was watching Silent Hill. Oh, the cute little demon girl

Well, enough with my rambling. I was going to play KH2 now, but plans changed; I'm moving on with this show :p

This chapter contains lemon, so those who don't like that (anyone…?) should stop reading this fic. I will probably not be satisfied with cutting the lime from here.

Warning: Major OOC'ness here XD Not to speak of fluff! Much, much fluff!!

* * *

"Are you sure there wasn't anything going on between you?" Vexen gave Marluxia a suspicious glance.

"Well, at least nothing _I_ was aware of…" Marluxia was still baffled by the reaction he had received from Larxene. She had sobbed, cried, and most of all yelled as if the botanist had been cheating on her, something that really confused Marluxia, seeing they had never ever had a relationship, not even been friends.

"Perhaps she was angry for the fact that she fell for a gay?" Vexen smirked. "I'd be. If I were her, that is."

"Look who's talking! I can recall a certain someone having very dirty intentions at the moment she found us."

"Oh, don't say that! You are breaking my heart!" Vexen said dramatically. He sounded so unlike himself he was almost scared. "And just so you know, it's kind of hard to work while you are holding me like that."

Vexen had been working on the replica the day after the incident with XII and Marluxia had decided to show up somewhere around lunch time and embraced him from behind, locking his arms to his body.

"Speaking of dirty, there was something we didn't finish yesterday."

"Oh God! Not in front of the children!" Vexen smirked, indicating the half finished, lifeless thing on the surgery table. Marluxia frowned.

"If that is your kid, I think we should consider adoption when that time comes." Vexen chuckled as Marluxia let go of him, but he did not let him back to work. He simply pulled the cover over the table.

"Better?" Vexen answered by capturing the Graceful Assassin's lips in a breathtaking kiss. He felt whole around Marluxia. He made life fun again.

"Perfect," he said as they parted. _Everything_ seemed perfect together with Marluxia. Though there was something that still bothered Vexen except of the bet. There was no question if it was Zexion that had caused Larxene's visit yesterday. Vexen supposed he did not intend to let him win this time. He'd just have to keep an eye out.

Marluxia slid his hands gracefully under IV's cloak. _Was that footsteps in the hallway?_ Marluxia had found the end of his shirt by now and traced the small line of skin just above his pants. _I must have imagined it… Oh, that feels good…_Marluxia removed his gloves and traced one hand under his shirt, across his stomach making him squirm slightly. The other hand had undone Vexen's cloak now, sending it flying to the ground, and began unbuttoning his shirt as the first one went up his back, sending shivers down the scientist's spine. Marluxia claimed his lips again as the shirt flew open and pulled Vexen closer to him, bare chest to cloaked chest.

"Marluxia, wait!" Vexen pulled away. And just as the words escaped him, the door to the laboratory flew open revealing a slightly shocked Axel. But the Flurry of Dancing Flames immediately replaced his shock by a smirk.

"I'll just leave you guys alone," he said and hurried out.

"Not _again_?!" Marluxia sighed. "At least he left."

"Think Marluxia!" Vexen said desperate. "It's _Axel_! He'll tell everyone!"

"So what?"

"That means Lexaeus will know, and he will tell Xaldin, who will inform the Superior. We do not want that to happen! Believe me!" Marluxia looked at him with disappointment in his eyes, but he understood.

"You're right… I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone." And with that Marluxia removed himself from Vexen, and once again kissed him swiftly before he went after Axel. Vexen figured he'd better return to work as always… He reassembled his clothing and sighed. Though the sooner he got this replica finished the sooner he'd actually get to spend some time with Marluxia…

X

"It's like someone is actually _trying_ to ruin every moment we have alone!" Marluxia said frustrated. Vexen could almost agree that the first two times they had been interrupted had been coincidences, but after the fifth he _knew_ Zexion was behind it. First of all they had always been found in places like the laboratory, Marluxia's room and places where the others wouldn't go unless they had been ordered to, but when in the hallway like now they never met anyone. Marluxia grumbled. Vexen gave him an anxious glance. He did _not_ like it when his botanist was angry. Marluxia was itching to take Vexen, and the fact that Vexen wanted it too didn't make it any better as they always got interrupted. Damn it! He couldn't wait any longer! He… He grew a quite nasty smirk and came to a halt in the middle of a deserted hallway. Vexen noticed and stopped too.

"Is there something wrong?"

Marluxia took rapid steps towards Vexen, grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the wall. Vexen bit back a gasp and gave him a surprised but amused look.

"Marluxia, what…?"

"Think about it. Is there anywhere else we haven't tried?"

"I…" Vexen fell silent. True, and they didn't often encounter others in the hallway. But still! In the middle of the hallway? Just like this? It seemed so… crude… though he had a feeling that this would be crude no matter where they did it, and he wanted this. But it was a goddamn _hallway_!

The scientist in him almost won his inner conflict, that is until Marluxia licked him playfully over his lips. This was it. He gave a slight nod. Marluxia smiled at him before kissing him, first softly, then deeper, passionately. His hand once again trailed down to his zipper, opening it slightly so he could trace his scientist's collarbone, calling forth shivers as he kissed his chest while opening his cloak even further. He broke up in a grin. Vexen wasn't wearing shirt underneath. He loved that. The scientist was in bliss. He firmly cupped Marluxia's cheek, tilted his head up and sucked on his Adam's apple, and to his pleasure he could hear the other let out a soft moan. Almost paralysed by the other's touch he let Vexen strip him to his boxers, trailing his delicate fingers over every inch of his skin with surgical precision. Even though his hands were cold, true to his element, sending shivers through his body like small shocks of electricity, it felt wonderful, especially if the scientist was being extra gentle. He ghostly stroked his knuckles against the small of Marluxia's back, and oh, how he squirmed. But he was tore out of his trance now, and he determinedly slipped his hands in under the shoulders of Vexen's cloak, pulling both it and his gloves off. Soon, all of Vexen's clothing lay pooled at his feet, a slight blush in his face as Marluxia admired his slender frame and perfect hips. He found only one word for it… Delicate. And Vexen was _his_! No one else knew Vexen like he did. _Experienced_ him like he did. He let his last clothing fall as they joined in another breathtaking kiss, but more intense than ever before, feeling each other's naked bodies against their skin. But then Marluxia pulled away and grabbed Vexen's shoulders, flipping him around so his back was turned to the botanist. He was then forced to bend over until he had to support himself with his palms against the wall.

"Spread your legs," Marluxia ordered, pressing his body gently against Vexen's back. Vexen did as he was told. Marluxia let a hand travel up the scientist's chest, throat and jaw, slipping two fingers into his mouth making him suck on them. He brushed some strands of loose hair away from his face with his other hand. Vexen felt he was loosing all power over Marluxia. He started wondering whether it was so smart to let the other control him like this, but his doubt deceased as Marluxia removed the fingers from his mouth and spoke.

"Are you ready?" he whispered softly.

"I was born ready," Vexen replied, and two seconds later he squirmed as the first finger entered him.

"Try not to be so tense," Marluxia murmured, stroking his hair to make him calm. Vexen made a half choked sound at the unfamiliar feeling. It was painful, and it was just a finger… he understood that he'd be very sore tomorrow, yet as he grew used to it, it became rather enjoyable. But when the second finger entered he couldn't help but let out a groan. Marluxia gave him some time to grow used to it, and then started making scissoring movements with the two fingers. Vexen squirmed again, and gave another groan.

"Are you okay?" Marluxia asked, pausing his action.

"Y-yes…" Vexen's breathing was getting heavier, and he was clearly sweating.

"I don't think I should take you dry…"

"I can handle it!" Vexen snapped.

"It will hurt."

"We are doing this now! I can handle it!" The Graceful Assassin couldn't help but admire his scientist at that moment. Vexen was no fighter and wasn't used to pain like he was. Marluxia nodded, pulled his fingers out, and kissed him gently in the neck before pushing inside. The feeling of Marluxia pressing in between his thighs from behind could have been enough for Vexen to release that very moment.

"Gawd, you're tight!"

"Well, I've never done it this way before!" Vexen growled through gritted teeth. He writhed in pain as Marluxia forced his full length inside him. They took a moment to breathe, both panting before Marluxia slowly started rocking their hips together, one arm firmly around Vexen's waist, the other across his chest. Vexen moaned, though he stood firm refusing to let his arms and legs buckle. Marluxia sped up as the groans quieted. Vexen felt his eyes watering, but the pleasure was worth it, as long as Marluxia didn't see.

"Harder!" he yelled, and Marluxia complied, thrusting into him with his full strength. Vexen screamed, tears running down his face as he hit his soft spot. For Marluxia, the screaming and tightness was heaven, but he cursed himself knowing Vexen was in pain.

"Don't you dare slow down!" Vexen screamed and Marluxia pounded into him with all his might, having him paint the wall in his cum, and it wasn't long before Marluxia released too, groaning, Vexen screaming, both panting madly as they parted. Vexen's knees and arms finally buckled after taking Marluxia's full weight, and fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Marluxia crouched down beside him, threw their cloaks around them and kissed his tears away.

"Why didn't you tell me it hurt so much?" he asked, his expression was sad. Vexen gave a trembling smile.

"Because then you would have stopped…"

"Vexen… I…"

"Just get us out of here," he said and drew closer to the other. Marluxia nodded and teleported them back to his own room at the top floor. He carried Vexen to his bed and laid him down carefully and sat down by his side, stroking his hair. They sat like that for a moment, regaining their breath. Marluxia spoke softly.

"I am so sorry…" Vexen frowned.

"It's fine I tell you! If I wanted it any other way I would have told you! I enjoyed this more than anything I've ever done in my miserable life!" Marluxia gave a vague smile. "Now that's better…" Vexen said calming a bit.

"But you're staying here for tonight. I want to know you are okay."

"Are you certain I wont be a bother…?"

"Believe me. Having you naked in my bed, unable to move will not be a bother," Marluxia chuckled, but his smile vanished immediately as Vexen made a pained grimace.

"I-I'm fine," Vexen assured him a bit shaky. _Gawd, I'm such a sissy_, he thought.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Marluxia was filled with remorse. Vexen was much smaller than him physically, and inexperienced. Taking him so hard was regardless and cruel.

"…Sing for me," Vexen said quietly.

"What?"

"The day we first kissed… I heard you sing. I want to hear it again."

"I was _humming_," Marluxia said, biting his lip and blushing. Vexen chuckled. It was amazing how Marluxia could change from the cold-hearted leader of Castle Oblivion to the passionate lover and even to the blushing, slightly childish person that thought everything he did was silly in a matter of seconds.

"Then _sing_ for me this time."

"Aw, fine…" Marluxia settled himself more comfortable, Vexen snuggling onto him, and pulled the sheets over them. Soon, the sad but beautiful tones of Marluxia's voice echoed through the room. Vexen closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the damp air. He suddenly understood why the botanist had seemed so mellow in here, among all the plants. Marluxia wasn't the best singer, but Vexen liked it. It calmed him down, and no matter how sad it sounded; it eased his pain rather than evoking it. Vexen felt at peace with the world, and so he eventually fell asleep in Marluxia's arms.

* * *

Aww… I don't think there's much else I can say! It was SO OOC! Wait, that's and understatement… More like OISOOCICRTC! (Omigosh It's So Out Of Character I Can't Recognise The Characters!). Okay, that might have been an overstatement.

I was going to make the chapter longer, but obviously I didn't, so you readers wouldn't have to wait so long. But I promise; next one will be a real cliffhanger.

-Evil Grin-

Well anyways, I would like to thank SweetAngelFaith and Audiophile (Gawd, I hope you have a life insurance O.o) for reviewing the first chappie, love ya, and of course all you others who read, but I'll love you a bit more if you review… I hope you'll all be hanging on for the next chappies too, I don't intend to make more than two or three more, and I believe the next one will be short… well, push the happy, review button now before I talk holes in your head with my rambling instead of writing more fics!!


	3. Wondering

Chapter III 

History: Finally! The third chappie! I had a little pause in my writing here to make some really sad Sephiroth/Xemnas fic. I can't stick to writing one fic at the time if it's a chapter fic O.o

Well I must thank everyone who reviewed. You will find answers at the end of the fic. This part was written to Final Distance by Utada Hikaru.

Larger pieces of text written that is written in _italic_ is flashback.

* * *

Vexen was standing at the edge of the cliff outside Castle Oblivion. He wondered how far it was to the bottom. He had often done that, wanted to know whether there was a bottom at all. Marluxia had once said it was strange how little things like that amused him. He smiled at the thought of the other. He remembered waking up two days ago in Marluxia's room to the soft tunes of the botanist's voice as he worked. They had talked and cuddled for a while, Marluxia wanting to be sure he was okay, but he had eventually returned to his laboratory finding some unwanted company waiting for him.

"_Look who's finally back."_

_Vexen gave a scowl._

"_What are you doing here Zexion?"_

_The Cloaked Schemer smirked._

"_I came to hear what happened last night. There was no mistake those screams belonged to you. Did he hurt you much when he figured out your intentions?"_

_The scientist broke up into a triumphant grin._

"_I'm a little sore, but other than that fine seeing I won. Now get out of here!"_

_Zexion gawped at him with disgust and shock. _

"_You didn't actually…?"_

"_Oh yes, all night. Now leave, will you? I actually have work to do."_

"_Fine. But trust me, I wont let you get away this easily."_

And so Zexion left, having reassembled his usual potty expression. Vexen however didn't worry too much. What could he possibly do? Zexion hated to lose, but that didn't make him invincible. He had Marluxia, and now that the bet had been settled he could finally stop worrying.

_Stop worrying_… Yeah… It had been a fine thought, at least until today.

Vexen wondered where Marluxia was now. What he was thinking. He'd never know, he told himself.

"_Vexen!"_

"_What is it Axel?"_

_Vexen's voice was cold as death having been disturbed in his work. He should have gotten used to it by now, but there was something about Axel that alarmed him._

"_Marluxia says he wants to speak to you."_

"_Why didn't he just come down himself?"_

_Why had he sent Axel of all people? He knew Vexen didn't mind the botanist disturbing him, but to everyone else it could be a risk for getting a scalpel thrown at them if they came at a really bad time._

"_Hey, I dunno. He just ordered me to tell you."_

"_Fine," Vexen said simply, dropped his tools and teleported to the top floor. He found Marluxia in the hallway, leaning on to a wall. His arms crossed and his expression stoic as ever._

"_What is it Marluxia?"_

_The Graceful Assassin slowly shifted his eyes to look at him. His eyes were cold._

"_I just had a talk with VI…"_

_Having his insides turned out would have been less painful to Vexen than hearing those words. Zexion couldn't possibly have…?_

"_And what did he say?" Vexen asked, fearing the worst._

"_I believe you already know," Marluxia scowled. Vexen let his gaze fall to the floor. "Is it true?"_

_There was something faint pleading in the last three words. Vexen was silent. He didn't want to lie to Marluxia. Then he'd be just as far._

"_Yes, but it's not like that any longer! I-"_

"_How could you?!"_

"_Wait, Marluxia! That's not-"_

"_All the times you said you cared about me! And I actually believed you!!"_

_Marluxia was hurt. There was no mistaking that._

"_And I meant every word!"_

"_SHUT UP!! I don't want to hear any more of your excuses! Just GET OUT!!"_

_Marluxia turned his back against him. Vexen forced his voice back to normal level._

"_Marluxia…? Will you just listen to me?"_

"_I've had enough of your lies number IV! LEAVE!! That's an ORDER!"_

Marluxia gave him one final glance. There was no affection, no care or remorse. It was a plain death glare. Vexen backed away. He wanted to say something. Anything to make Marluxia understand. But he couldn't force forth another word. He opened a portal and left. Having Marluxia looking at him like that…

A tear slid down Vexen's face. Marluxia had given him a taste of life. Going back to the lonely, miserable routine he had before seemed meaningless. Nobodies didn't really exist, what they did didn't matter… so why live a life he couldn't enjoy? No one had ever appreciated the work he did. The two last days had been wonderful. Waking up in Marluxia's room, finally settling the bet. Meeting up with Marluxia again at nighttime. It was mere hours since they once again had fallen asleep in each other's arms after yet another night together. He was still sore as Axel came around at midday, telling him to meet Marluxia.

This led him back to the question; how far was it to the bottom of the cliff? More importantly, would it be enough to kill him if he fell?

X

"_Mmh… I don't know…" Vexen said with a frown…_

"_Just tell me what you like the best," Marluxia chuckled._

"…_Forget-Me-Nots I think…"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_The name perhaps…"_

_Vexen seemed lost in thoughts for a moment. Marluxia had merely asked what flowers he liked the best. Silly, he knew, but a person's favourite colour, flower etc could tell much._

"_Is there something bothering you Vexen?"_

"_I was just wondering… will anyone remember us after we die? Seeing we are nobodies?"_

_Marluxia went silent._

"_I am not sure… but know this, I can never forget you."_

_Vexen smiled._

"_So, what is your favourite?"_

"_Red roses. No doubt."_

"_For love, right?"_

Marluxia tore out of his trance. He was sitting by his desk, trying to work, but he couldn't get Vexen out of his thoughts. He was still angry, but he had calmed down a bit now, enough to regret his overreaction. He didn't want to loose Vexen, but he wasn't sure whether he could trust him either. What if he really _had_ done it because of that damn bet? Then again, what if he hadn't? What if Vexen really cared about him? The last days had been too good to be true. Had Zexion tricked him into the bet? Or had he perhaps changed motives during it? Marluxia didn't know what to do. Vexen had said there was more to it than what Zexion told him. What if he hated him now for not believing it?

He gave a sigh and rose to his feet, starting to pace back and forth. Perhaps he could have Naminé make him forget his 'feeling' for Vexen? No. He certainly didn't want a little girl to poke around with his memories of the scientist. Then he remembered she could only change the memories of Sora and those aligned with him. Damn, he really was desperate at finding a solution for this. Why did he even care? He was a nobody!

… He _did_ care… about Vexen. No matter how hurt he was. He had always liked Vexen, ever since he first joined the Organization, but Vexen had always been so rejecting of anything social it had been difficult to get contact even on a friendly level. Having a conversation with him was a struggle as Vexen talked as little as possible. It was his way of protecting himself seeing he wasn't as strong as everyone else, but he had opened up to Marluxia, revealing that he could be very fragile at times... delicate… He wondered if Vexen had cried after he had yelled at him. Marluxia certainly had a little, after the conversation with Zexion. Would Vexen open up to him like he had if it was just a stupid bet? Would they ever share the same trust again if they forgave each other?

Marluxia stared out in the darkening world outside the window. Was that someone standing at the edge of the cliff? It was difficult to see in the darkness. Black cloak, long blonde hair… It couldn't be…? He wasn't going to…? Marluxia's mouth fell open. No! He opened a portal. He would _not_ let this happen.

"Vexen!!"

Vexen turned; surprised that Marluxia had used his name. He gave a faint smile and wiped away his tears.

"It's okay. I've already finished the replica. No need to worry."

Marluxia sprinted towards him. Did he believe he wanted to stop him for that stupid thing?

"Wait! Vexen, don't!"

Vexen flung out his arms and fell.

* * *

Ah! Finally a real cliffhanger! Earns a slap from Marluxia Hey! I'm just saying it! This was a real short chapter, but next one will be long, and it will be the last. I remind you that this is no tragedy. I will update as fast as I can, but I'd like to have some more reviews.

To the reviewers (Love you all a lot!!):

Reso: Thanks for telling. I tried to make this chappie less confusing regarding quotes and action. I hope I have succeeded.

Hidden Guardian: Haha! If only everyone could see it like that! They should make a higher rated version of all games XD

SweetAngelFaith: Wow! Hey, I'm honoured! SO glad to know I can affect people.

Angels Ramen: Yes, I have figured so myself. People are mean to him! By showing him like this I might create more Marluxia fans o.o

Okay, there was some trouble regarding the posting of this chapter, but I finally got it right. Yay me!


	4. For Vexen

IV 

History: I'm going to be nice and write instead of doing schoolwork, cuz all you reviewers almost made me cry T.T I feel so happy! Thank you! Thank you all! I feel evil for letting you wait so long… at least I have some of my dignity left XD

* * *

Vexen closed his eyes as he fell. It was over now. Finally, it was over. He didn't need to worry any longer. Still… the thought didn't stop his tears from flowing. He gasped. Strong arms wrapped around him.

"Marluxia!"

Vexen stared into dark blue eyes. He had jumped after him?

"Please… Vexen, I'd rather die than to lose you!"

No! He wouldn't let him do this Vexen though and opened a portal, teleporting them away right before they hit the bottom.

Seconds later they landed on the firm ground outside Castle Oblivion. Marluxia first, straight out on his back then Vexen falling atop of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Marluxia??" Vexen yelled, grabbing the front of his cloak. Marluxia just laid there, tears running down his face. He let Vexen yell at him all he wanted until Vexen himself realised what he was doing and stopped. Marluxia sat up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I was so scared I'd lose you!" he cried. Vexen was stunned. Marluxia had flung himself down from a cliff, being scared for _him_? He could vaguely recall how Marluxia had yelled at him.

"I am… so sorry… Marluxia," Vexen said, resting his head against the other's chest.

"It's okay," Marluxia muttered, kissed his forehead and tightened the hug. "I should have listened to you… but I didn't, and because of that you almost…"

Vexen said nothing, only closed his eyes. They both knew they'd been stupid. But it was almost as if everything was slowly retuning to normal now.

"Are you still angry because I didn't tell you about it?" Vexen asked.

"A little," Marluxia answered truthfully. "But what's a relationship without fighting?"

Vexen went silent again. The Graceful Assassin rolled his eyes, tilted the scientist's face up and kissed him.

"I am so sorry," Vexen repeated as they pulled away.

"Everything's fine now. Things have been going fast lately, but we'll manage. We're together now."

"Can I kill Zexion?" Vexen asked hopefully.

"No, we still need him to get the mission done."

"Oh… I suppose the key bearer has arrived?"

"Axel went to engage a battle with him about ten minutes ago. But don't worry. Right now you have an other mission," Marluxia smirked.

"What mission?" Vexen asked confused. Marluxia merely tilted forwards, pinning him to the ground, lips locked, but Vexen pushed him away as best as he could.

"Is _that_ the only reason you came back?" he asked angry.

"You think I'd flung myself from a cliff because of the sex??" Marluxia yelled.

"I… I'm sorry," Vexen said for the third time, not looking at him. "It's just… having you back seems too good to be true."

"Oh…"

"Let us just… cut the crap and get back inside the castle…"

Marluxia nodded, and teleported them to the laboratory.

"What did you do to the replica?" he asked as he saw the empty surgery table, covered by a white cloth reaching to the floor.

"I activated it. I suppose it's somewhere at the highest floors. I told it to stay away from the ground level."

"Good," Marluxia said and showed Vexen down on the table. "I always wanted to do you here."

"No! Marluxia! Never mix work into this!" Vexen exclaimed.

"Gawd, you're so rejecting!" Marluxia whined.

"I just don't want anyone to find us. If Zexion knows we're together, he's likely to stir up trouble again, and this is a _surgery table goddamn it_!"

Marluxia couldn't care less and pinned the Chilly Academic down, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Vexen responded, locking his arms around the botanist's neck. When it came to Marluxia anything else didn't seem to matter at the moment. Well… except what just happened.

"Someone's coming," Vexen said, pulling away and gasping for air. The sound of footsteps in the hall outside. Marluxia dived under the surgery table the same second as Axel entered. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames gave the scientist a curious expression as he slipped down from the table, making sure to get it between them. Something about Axel gave him the creeps.

"I came to check on the replica, I hear it was finished," Axel said.

"Well, it's up and going. I suppose you will find it at one of the top floors," Vexen asked coldly.

"I'll go look for it then," Axel answered and turned to leave, but just as he reached the door, Vexen gave a small gasp.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no, no! Absolu-aah… n-not," Vexen stuttered. Marluxia had taken his chance to unzip Vexen's pants and take him in his mouth.

"You sure?" Axel asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Y-yes… You just… see to the replica."

Vexen did what he could to remain stoic, clutching the table.

"O… kay?"

VIII still seemed sceptic, but he finally turned and left, Vexen immediately pulling away from Marluxia, who was just laughing.

"Aw, you should have heard yourself!" he said, getting back up on his feet, but his laugh died fast as Vexen didn't say anything, just reassembled his clothing.

"Yes… it is the only three things I can… Make a fool out of myself, create evil mass-destruction weapons and be your boy-toy…" Vexen said quietly, looking at the floor.

"What? No! Vexen don't say that!"

Marluxia pulled him into an embrace, surprised at the scientist's mood.

"I care about you more than anything," he said. "And not just because you have a nice ass," he added.

This made Vexen chuckle. Marluxia, relived by the reaction kissed him and once again pinned him to the table.

"Marluxia, if we're doing this here, we're doing it from the front."

The botanist merely shrugged and attacked his zipper. He trailed kisses along the scientist's collarbone, along his neck and jaw line to meet his lips again. A soft moan escaped him as Vexen slipped his hand inside his cloak and ghostly caressed his skin while slipping his clothes of. Those delicate fingers knew exactly where to touch him. One finger gently slid down his spine, sending shivers through him. Soon they were both naked. Marluxia forced Vexen to lie down on the surgery table, climbing atop of him. Vexen gave a groan as he grinded their hips together, tasting the flesh of his neck. Another groan as he pressed two fingers inside.

"Still damn tight," Marluxia said through gritted teeth.

"Will you stop talking about the size of my asshole and do something with it!" Vexen almost yelled. The botanist chuckled and pressed in another finger. Vexen gasped and squirmed, clinging to his shoulders. When satisfied, Marluxia pulled out and placed soft kisses along the panting scientist's stomach. Vexen locked his legs around his waist, urging him to enter. Marluxia met his lips once, and thrust inside, slowly. Vexen arched his back; begging him to take him senseless, make him scream. He moaned of pure pleasure as they sped up, rocking together as one. No second thoughts. Vexen enjoyed it fully this time, the bet was way back in the past already. He let out a scream, muffled by the other's lips as the botanist thrust in with all his strength. Vexen's hands were clenched in the sides of the table. He was in complete bliss. Marluxia eventually slowed down and trailed one hand down the scientist's chest and stomach. Vexen gasped as the hand stroked his stone hard erection. Marluxia moaned as Vexen tensed, feeling the blonde's walls contract around his length. Gawd, he loved the tightness! He gently tightened his grip and Vexen tensed even more. Marluxia groaned as he couldn't hold back any longer and released. Vexen screamed again as he followed. They panted and gasped for air. Marluxia slowly pulled out and collapsed at Vexen's side. The Chilly Academic was shaking after his recent orgasm. The botanist pulled him closer so he wouldn't freeze, a stupid thought really, seeing Vexen's element was ice, but the feeling of the other's skin was enough to relax, and he gave a sigh as he calmed down. Marluxia on the other hand, licked his already slick fingers and hummed at the taste of the other. It didn't exactly help him calm down.

Minutes later, Vexen felt hands creeping up the insides of his thighs.

X

Marluxia paced back and fourth his room. Had he been too hard against Vexen? They'd been at it for the whole night and he had wanted to stay with him to make sure he was okay. Vexen always told him he was being overly protective, that he'd just screamed because he knew Marluxia liked it. And the botanist _did_ have work to attend to. It was a couple of days since they got back together and their mission craved much time. Marluxia felt he was missing Vexen all the time. He found himself longing for the moment he could once again lose himself in the Chilly Academic. Holding his delicate body close, knowing he was safe, that they'd always have each other seemed like the sole reason for living. Somehow he was always afraid of losing the other in some way. The picture of Vexen falling from the cliff was burned to his mind.

A sharp knock at the door pulled him out of his daydreaming.

"XI!"

It was Axel who entered.

"I came to inform of XII's death."

"What?"

Marluxia frowned, slightly taken aback by the news.

"She fell by the hands of the key bearer."

"Has anyone else engaged combat with him after that?"

"I think Vexen said he was going…."

"What??" Marluxia yelled. Before Axel had even begun to wonder about the overreaction, Marluxia had teleported away.

The botanist arrived at the laboratory just in time to see another portal opening next to him. Vexen literally collapsed out of it.

"Vexen!" Marluxia shouted. He hurried towards the motionless shape on the floor and carefully flipped him around so he was lying on his back in Marluxia's lap. His neck was splattered in blood, and he couched up even more. The front of his cloak was ripped, revealing open flesh wounds.

"Vexen! Vexen, open your eyes!" the botanist cried out. He desperately kissed the blonde's forehead and cradled him. "Vexen, why did you go? Open your eyes! Please! Don't fade!"

A small shudder ran through the scientist.

"Please…" Marluxia continued, hot tears running down his cheeks. "Don't fade," he pleaded.

"M… Marluxia…"

Vexen slowly opened his eyes and weakly lifted a hand. Marluxia went silent with eyes wide of horror as Vexen's hand touched his cheek leaving five bloody fingerprints before it fell limp to his side again.

"Vexen… You… you're going to be all right…"

"I'm...so glad... I got to see you again…"

"It's going to be all right," Marluxia smiled, his tears were now dripping down in Vexen's face. The blonde's expression went suddenly sad.

"What is it Vexen?" Marluxia asked anxiously, taking hold of his hand.

"I know… that you want to overthrow… the Organization" Vexen forced forth. "But… how much… can you sacrifice… to reach your goal…?"

"I…"

Marluxia was slightly shocked at the question. Vexen struggled more for each word.

"I don't… think we can… win… and I… I don't… want you… to throw away… your life…"

"Vexen, I… I am sorry," Marluxia said. He had put his own plans in front of Vexen's safety.

"No, don't… be… It was… I who… failed… you…"

Vexen gave a slight smile. His breathing was getting slower.

"No! Vexen, I never wanted you to fight! Don't fade!"

"I'm sorry… Marluxia…"

Vexen's hand slid limply out of his grasp.

X

Marluxia woke up with a gasp. Pictures of Vexen's battle haunted him in his sleep. He must have dozed of in his chair. The room was pitch black. It was probably in the middle of the night. He threw an anxious glance in the direction of the bed. Whether Vexen was unconscious or asleep was hard to tell. At least he was still alive. He slowly walked up to the side of the bed and sat down, stroking some strands of hair out of his face. A small smile graced Vexen's lips as he opened his eyes, magnificent green meeting passionate blue.

"Are you angry at me?" Vexen asked quietly.

"Why would I be?" Marluxia answered surprised. "The only person I should be angry with is the one who did this to you…"

Vexen closed his eyes again.

"I failed you…"

"No, you didn't. I never told you to fight… And I've been thinking of what you said…"

"What?"

"That we cannot win…"

"I'll fight for you anyway."

"No! I wont let you!" Marluxia said, raising his voice in anger first. Vexen gave him a surprised look as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Ow…"

"Sorry," Marluxia said and loosened his grip. The wounds hadn't healed yet, and the botanist could still remember how Vexen had stitched them up himself. The thought gave him shudders.

"It's okay…" Vexen murmured.

"I just… I don't think there's any other way than… leaving the Organization…" Marluxia said.

"Yes… I've been thinking likewise… I just didn't think you'd abandon your treachery just because of this."

"Don't you get it? To hell with the Organization! I just want us to live… But how? They'll never let us leave just because we want to…"

Vexen gave a devious grin.

"You just wait and see Marluxia. Wait and see. I have a plan."

* * *

Okay, this _was_ supposed to be the last chap, but I figured you readers had waited enough now so there will be one more, yes, doom on me. Writing the whole thing finished would have taken the double time. I seriously considered letting Vexen fade, but hey, I love him too much. X3

Thanks to all you reviewers!! Again! Thank you!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Audiophile: Hey, I have that same feeling. Why am I being so anti-Zexion lately? Might be because I read a Zexion/Saïx fic the other day… I hate that pairing.

StickmanRVR: Wow, another one XD I'll be sure to keep writing V/M fics then!

Reso: Aww! 0.0 –pats head- it turned out fine! Keep in mind that I wrote the rescue before reading your review… haha, funny

Doomy: Guess what? He didn't!

Carmen Willious Dorman: I suppose I'll start writing the next chapter in this instant! –Sweat drops-

Until we meet again! I hope to get a lot of response! You're a great audience! Keep it that way!


	5. Finale

V 

History: Holy shiznit! 19 comments total oO I think I'm going to write more chapter based stories from now on scheme, scheme. Well, it's been a long journey, here it is, the final chapter. Oh, and I've made an account on deviantART and I'm seriously considering to sensor all my upcoming fics and post the real thing there. I'm not sure, what do you think?

Anyways, thus last chapter is my birthday present to myself, even though I don't have birthday until 20th of December. I deserve it XP.

* * *

"Axel, wh… why…?"  
"You sure love to talk. It's about time you shut up - forever."  
"No… Don't do it…!"  
"We're nobodies, Vexen. We've got no one to be, but we still 'are'. So look on the bright side. You're off the hook. Now you can be nothing instead of just being nobody."  
"M-mercy, Axel! I don't want to... go yet..."  
"Now you can tell me I don't respect my elders."

X

Marluxia made a move to open the door to his room as Axel's voice called for him from further down the hall.

"Hey, XI! Wait up!"

The Graceful Assassin turned to find a self-satisfied pyro next to him. Then he noticed Axel's clothes had small splatters of blood on his arms and chest. It was obvious he came right from battle, seeing his chakrams were still summoned. One of them were half coated in blood, even some small strands of flesh dangling from it.

"And exactly what have you been up to, number VIII?" Marluxia asked with a frown.

"I just eliminated a traitor," Axel said, obviously pleased with himself. "Vexen was about to give away our little plan to the key bearer. _I_ made sure he didn't."

Marluxia's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"You… killed Vexen?"

"Is this proof enough for you?" Axel said, giving a low snicker as he lifted the messy chakrams. "All in all it was Zexion who warned me about the treachery, but you know he never do the dirty work."

No. That was not the reason Zexion had sent Axel. He hadn't expected the pyro to give him any credit at all, thus remaining innocent. Marluxia didn't know what to say or do. Most of him refused to accept the fact that Vexen's blood was all over the Flurry Of Dancing Flames, the rest of him was screaming mentally of pain as the truth began sinking in. He turned his back to Axel. _No one must know…_

"We will not accept treachery. You are dismissed, number VIII."

It took all his strength to keep calm. Axel wasn't the culprit here. Still, he would personally see to it that the next time the pyro arrived soaked in blood, it'd either be Zexion's or his own. Axel was a little bit disappointed as he didn't even receive a 'well done', but he expected nothing else from the cold leader of Castle Oblivion and teleported away.

Marluxia slammed the door shut behind him and slumped down on his bed. Silent tears slid down his face. His whole body was quaking. Sharp sobs escaped him now and then. To hell with the Organization! He had lost everything by the time it took Axel to swing his chakrams. He fell to his side, overwhelmed by his shaking body. He curled up, regardless of how humiliating his crying form would be if anyone walked in seeing him. He didn't care any longer and eventually fell into a light slumber, crying even in his sleep.

X

"Marluxia…?"

Said one stirred at the soft voice but his eyes remained shut. _You're dreaming…_

"Marluxia," the voice repeated, a hand stroked his hair gently. Blue eyes shot open to meet green ones. He blinked and sat up so urgently that the blond sitting on the edge of his bed fell of, landing hard on the floor.

"Vexen? But you… but how…?"

Vexen gave a chuckle at the other's confused face. Seconds later he was knocked breathless as Marluxia attacked him, hugging him a bit too tight.

"Ugh… M-Marluxia. It's okay. I'm fine. Axel didn't get to harm me.

"Then what? I don't understand," Marluxia mumbled into Vexen's hair. "I saw the blood, I heard Axel…"

Vexen immediately burst out laughing.

"What?? Just tell me what happened!" Marluxia said, his voice becoming slightly irritated now. "I thought you were dead, damn it!"

Vexen forced himself to stop laughing and cupped Marluxia's cheeks, making him meet his eyes.

"Replicas, Marluxia! Axel slaughtered one of my replicas! I knew I'd have to fight the key bearer again, so I constructed a replica to send instead. If the replica died I would be free. Only thing is, the replica almost blew the plan and Zexion took his chance to send Axel, thinking it was me in person."

Marluxia blinked.

"Why didn't I think of that…?" Marluxia whispered, more to himself than anything. "Vexen you're a genius! Now you're free… to go wherever you like."

Marluxia's smile seemed to fade at the last thought.

"And you're coming with me. There's no way I'd ever leave you here, you understand?"

"But… Vexen…"

The scientist halted his sentence by pulling him into a passionate kiss, deep and longing. He sucked lightly on his bottom lip before he spoke again.

"There's another replica down in the laboratory. Just let me know when you're going to battle," he said, kissing away the other's tears. "Everything's going to be fine now."

Marluxia smiled again.

"You _do_ know how to take care of yourself… Thank you. I've been so scared lately. I've been close to losing you too many times…"

"It is I who should thank you. If it wasn't for you I would have fought that battle myself, and I'd be dead now."

"Hah, how about an excuse for getting me so worried?" Marluxia said, tracing the scientist's collarbone, immediately changing the atmosphere.

"Oh, I wonder what on earth could possibly satisfy the great Marluxia," Vexen said with a sly smirk. "Wait, I _might_ just have an idea."

With great force he managed to lift Marluxia onto the bed. He unzipped his cloak, placing soft kisses along his bare stomach. A soft moan escaped the botanist.

"_Now_ I'm exited," he chuckled. He felt heat rise in him as Vexen stroked the insides of his thighs. Then suddenly, in one move he yanked Vexen over him by the front of his cloak and rolled over, gracefully settling himself atop the scientist. "I won't ever let you alone again," he said, literally tearing Vexen's cloak off.

"Shit, I'm screwed," Vexen said as if someone had pointed chakrams at him.

"Not yet," Marluxia replied with a dirty smile. "But you will be."

The botanist caressed Vexen's bare chest, sucking on his neck making him groan. The small part of number IV's mind that was not yet lost in pleasure recalled how he had always used shirt underneath his cloak before. Marluxia had certainly changed him in many ways, inside out. He hadn't believed it possible for nobodies to change. Perhaps he had just discovered more of himself. Funny, how he could be so ignorant all his life, and then Marluxia came and unveiled him in mere weeks. Undressing him usually didn't take more than ten seconds… No matter how much he lacked a heart, he felt as if Marluxia was a part of him, filling that empty hole in his chest. Still… was it mutual? He bit back another moan and cupped the others cheek, tearing the botanist away from smothering his chest with tongue and lips.

"Marluxia…?"

"Is there something wrong?" the botanist asked, immediately sounding concerned.

"I need to know… How long do you think we'll be together?"

The concern grew to a soft smile.

"Are you worried I will leave you, Vexen?"

"Perhaps a little…" the scientist admitted. "It's just… we are nobodies. What guarantee do we have that this is but illusions?"

Marluxia thought for a moment.

"I don't know… I feel as if being with you… completes me… I know it sounds odd, but…"

"No, not really… I think I'm much the same," Vexen said, giving a faint smile.

"Then it figures," Marluxia said with a grin.

"What figures?"

"Why I fit you so nicely," Marluxia said with a chuckle, licking the tip of Vexen's nose playfully.

"Marluxia!! I'm trying to be serious here!" Vexen said, throwing a pillow at him.

"I told you. I'm never going to leave you. Not even if you told me to," number XI said, dipping his tongue into the other's navel.

"Sexual harassment!" the blonde yelled, chuckling as he tried not to squirm too much. He reached for another pillow to throw at the offending pervert, but froze in his actions as a loud knock sounded from the door. Their eyes grew wide and Marluxia hastily reassembled his cloak as Vexen rolled of the bed, getting it between him and the door. He hit the floor flat in the same moment as the door opened.

"Axel…!" he heard Marluxia say. His tone was dangerously cold. "This better be good, or haven't you noticed it's in the middle of the night?"

Vexen could easily imagine a death glare accompanying the botanist's tone. It was, to say the leas, frightening.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I came to inform you that the key bearer is close to the top floor and… we have yet not been able to stop the intruder, I fear he's too strong."

"I want results, not excuses!!" Marluxia yelled, crashing his fist into the nightstand. He scowled, settling back on the bed before he calmed down a bit, making a decision on what to do.

"Tell number V to confront the intruder in the basement, it's time I took care of the key bearer myself," he huffed.

"And if Lexaeus fails…?"

"Then I'll let you and number VI fight over who will meet him next. If V fails, you will certainly too."

Axel swallowed thickly. He refused to die in this place. With a short nod he disappeared out the door.

"It's safe, he's gone now," Marluxia said, seemingly lost in thoughts. Vexen hoisted himself up to sit on the bed, carefully regarding XI's back, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Well, I can certainly not return to the laboratory," the blonde said, more to himself than anything. "If anyone finds me we're in trouble…"

"I know," Marluxia said, turning to face him. "Hell, this is going to be fun!"

Vexen could nothing but stare at the grinning botanist. He still had difficult to believe his mood could change this drastic. He had gone from murderous leader to near giggling childish in less than two seconds… _again_!

"Now, were were we," Marluxia said, pulling Vexen close. The blonde gave a small chuckle, once again startled by his mood.

"What?"

"Nothing. Your mood amuses me," Vexen said, meeting the botanist in a passionate kiss.

Soft moans and panting echoed through the halls of the top floor that night. Luckily, no one was there to hear the two lovers as they became one, over and over again until they collapsed in each other's arms, breathless. Marluxia fell asleep almost at once after kissing his lover goodnight. Vexen on the other hand lay awake, no matter how tired and sore he was, he could not rest with all the thoughts filling his mind. Tomorrow would be the day of their fate as Marluxia went to battle the key bearer. If anything went wrong… His trail of thoughts were broken as the botanist shifted in his sleep, putting an arm around his waist and mumbling in his sleep:

"Mmmh… Mine…Mh…"

X

Zexion collapsed out of a portal in the enterance hall of Castle Oblivion. He gave a sigh as he stared up into the white ceiling. Blood was running down his neck and forehead, but he was alive and that was all that mattered. He had barely been able to escape the rabid Riku replica as Axel had ordered it to kill him. Axel had betrayed him, he had tried to kill him, but he had failed. Zexion gave a smirk. Surely, he would let the pyro pay for this. The Cloaked Schemer closed his eyes, too tired to move an inch. He was safe now. All the others were dead. Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus and Marluxia… and Axel had returned to the World That Never Was, believing he was also dead. Zexion gave a smirk. He would hunt down Axel and serve the Superior his head on a platter, Axel, the traitor who had killed Vexen and tried to kill him, taken part of the conspiracy against the Organization and taken control over the replica. The Superior would be _most_ pleased with him. He complimented himself mentally for his own genius. He would never have thought the bet with Vexen could evolve to something like this. Perhaps now he'd finally get the respect he deserved. The Superior would give him credit for catching the traitor Axel, when it was in fact he himself who had made Axel kill Vexen, thus turning Marluxia against him so he'd have to fight Zexion to survive. Number VI snickered at the thought. He was the sole survivor still trustworthy of the crew in Castle Oblivion. Perhaps he'd even be put in charge here.

"Hello Zexion."

The schemer's eyes shot open by the familiar voice, shrouded blue meeting frosty green, which were glaring daggers.

"No… It's not possible!" he whispered, scrambling up to a sitting position, his back hitting the wall. Vexen gave him an evil grin before turning to Marluxia, who were standing at his side.

"Can I kill him now, then?"

Marluxia thought for a moment before handling the blonde a small scalpel.

"Make it slow and painful."

* * *

So! Finally! _Finally_!! FINISHED!!! Wow, this feels great! I'm tempted to write a sequel where we get to know exactly what happens to Zexion, but I have so many plot bunnies dancing around in my head making school a living hell so I wont even consider it before I have at least a total of 50 reviews for this story, which, I know, WILL take some time if it was ever to happen.

It's taken oh; so long time to write this, and I'd really appreciate it if people cared to review. It _is_ after all my birthday soon! For me, reviews are as important as breathing! You get that? Anyone who doesn't review is partaking in the act of suffocating me! And I can't write any more yaoi if I'm being suffocated, cans I?

Great thanks to all who has read this story, and my apologizes to all who cried over it! I think it was a pretty happy ending…

Special thanks to:

SweetAngelsFaith

Angels-Ramen

Audiophile

StickmanRVR

Reso

Doomy

Carmen Willious Dorman

Suzakna-Chan

The Masquerade Moth

Ovrlord Crys

Most of you make my spelling checker go bananas, love ya all -gives all a cookie-

Now I have to prepare for my full day Norwegian test tomorrow, ugh…

And just to clarify, I did not write a real lemon in this chapter, cuz then you'd probably have to wait even longer for the story to be updated. It takes damn long time to write! I'm just 14! I can't do anything! T.T I'm not even old enough to read my own fics XD

Now I shall hypnotize you all thus make you click the shiny, blue, happy, review button down there!


End file.
